This invention relates to a squeeze bottle for dispensing a liquid, such as a nasal spray or other medicine. More particularly, it relates to a squeeze bottle for dispensing a predetermined amount of liquid as a uniform spray.
Squeeze bottles for dispensing nasal sprays are well known. Generally, such a bottle is made of plastic or another compressible material, has a spray unit in its neck portion, and is easily squeezed to dispense the medicament through the spray unit. However, it has been found that consumers do not always apply a uniform squeezing pressure to such bottles, which may cause the medicament to be dispensed unevenly or as a stream, rather than as a fine spray. Additionally, because such bottles are easily operated, they are more apt to be misused by children.
Squeeze bottles of the prior art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,334; 3,926,347; 3,587,937; 3,386,604; 3,223,289; and 3,118,572, incorporate various structures for solving these problems, but none utilize the construction of and operate in the same manner as do the squeeze bottles of the present invention.